Rory
Rory is a contestant from Survivor: Samoa and Survivor: All Stars. Survivor: Samoa Rory began Survivor: Samoa originally on the yellow Foa Foa tribe. The tribe was lucky enough to win the first three immunity challenges, mainly due to the strong alpha male and females. During this time period, Rory and Amy as a strong couple stuck with the other strong couple of Josee and Jacques. When the tribe lost the first challenge, the foursome voted out Ryan. Rory and Amy became wary of Josee and Jacques when they overheard a conversation from them. When the tribe lost again, Rory and Amy got help from the rest of the tribe and blindsided Josee. At Foa Foa's third tribal council, Rory and Amy convinced the rest of the tribe to vote out Preston. At this point, Rory made the merge. Knowing that the minority of Foa Foa might gun for him, Rory asked the majority alliance of Galu to form a super alliance. Together, they sent home Crimson, Jacques and Stephanie. At the next vote, Rory voted with original Foa Foa members for Hillary but the original Galu voted for Jen. Galu then held the power when Carrie flipped and sent Jen home at the revote. The Galu alliance seemed to only be for that one tribal council as Devin, Hillary and Jaymi were voted out. By the Final Four, Amy and Rory decided they wanted to take each other to the Final Tribal Council and planned on bringing Carrie with them. However, Joe as an outsider won the final immunity challenge. Not wanting to create drama, the pair and Joe sent home Carrie, making her the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury believed that Amy did the strategic work for Rory while he got the blood on his hands. Rory professed his love for Amy as well, with many of the jury already seeing them getting close at camp. In the end, Rory's love was victorious, but he was not. He was given the title of Co Runner-Up, earning zero of eight jury votes. Voting History Survivor: All Stars For his blind love and attraction to Amy in Samoa, Rory was given a place on Survivor: All Stars originally on the green Mogo Mogo tribe. Lucky for them, the first 12 days were easy as the tribe did not have to vote out anyone. At the tribe dissolve, Rory was placed on the yellow Saboga tribe along with original members Ashleigh and Jade. They won three of four immunity challenges, only going to tribal council once. Rory was without an ally and voted alone at tribal, but the majority of the tribe stuck together and sent home Jade. In a surprising twist, a tribe dissolve occurred and Rory returned to Mogo Mogo. Rory voted with the majority when the tribe lost two immunity challenges, sending home Katrina, Marina and Xenia. Rory was then able to make the merge and was reunited with his Samoan island lover, Amy. At the beginning of the merge, Rory voted with the majority in sending home former Sole Survivors and their allies. This resulted in the eliminations of Ashleigh, Heron, Hunter and Karleigh. Amy and Rory stuck with the other power couple, Katie and Cody and voted out remaining castaways Dane and Domenic. At the Final Four, Rory knew that the two couples were tied. Fearing a deadlock or not being considered as a threat by the jury, Rory made a big move and decided to vote with Katie and Cody by sending Amy home. At the final immunity challenge, Rory was unable to win the challenge. In the end, Katie and Cody stuck together and made Rory the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Katie to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *In both of Rory's seasons, he: **Was placed on a yellow tribe (Foa Foa and Saboga). **Made the merge, which was blue (Aiga and Chaboga Mogo). **Competed with Amy. **Was placed 3rd at the end of the game (was Co Runner-Up in Samoa, the equivalent of third in the season) and lasted at least 38 days. *Every time Rory received votes at a single tribal council during All Stars, he received only one. Category:Survivor: Samoa Castaways Category:Survivor: All Stars Castaways